


I Tremble When I Look At Your Face

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme)



Series: A Match Made In Hell [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorian sweet-talks, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Honeymoon, Kissing, Klaus disgusts himself, Klaus is touch-starved, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Minor plot if you squint, Past Sexual Assault, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira
Summary: Dorian and Klaus make love on their wedding night. Pure fluff with mentions of past trauma. Continuation of "A Match Made In Hell".  Named for a lovely Def Leppard Song.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Series: A Match Made In Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I Tremble When I Look At Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Match Made in Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519406) by [Aireira (AnonymousFemme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira). 



> Don't worry, there's a summary at the end if you don't want to read the smut. (Why? There’s minor plot.) Think of it as digging through the tasty cereal to get to the prize at the bottom of the box. :)
> 
> (Hey, is that still a thing?)

**[I Tremble When I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qb7ivcUrAHs) [Look At Your Face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJDM48k3aAM)**

By Aireira

  
  


**Summary:** Honeymoon sex. Duh. Continuation of "[A Match Made In Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519406/chapters/72528786)", which is a continuation of "[The Happiest Day of Somebody's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640283)".

 **Rating:** E

 **Pairing(s):** Dorian/Klaus

\-------

Don't ask me why Elise exists. I can't tell you. I have no clue. What I can tell you is Klaus is very, very touch-starved. And also afraid to hurt Dorian. *sad face* 

Oh and uh, yeah, you have two different versions of a very beautiful song while you read. Real love is a beautiful thing, in'it?

Yes, there is summary at the bottom. There's also an indication of where the smut reachs full stop and you get an intimate afterglow. Its start point is marked by bold text. Enjoy.

* * *

Late in the night, Klaus sat nervously in bed. He waited for Dorian, his new man-bride (Dorian would probably smack him with a towel for calling him that), as the thief got done cleaning himself up in the bathroom. Klaus had gone first, as he would take less time than Dorian. Oh, but when Dorian came out of the bathroom, he and Klaus would do _things_! _Things_ that Klaus had _never_ done with another man. It made him both nervous and excited.

Soon, Dorian stepped out, dressed in only a dark red silk robe. The warm, dim light of the bedroom made the blond beauty’s skin glow golden. Dorian approached the bed and slid the robe past his shoulders. The mere sight of Dorian’s _shoulders_ excited Klaus further. “Would you like to undress me, my love?” Dorian asked oh-so sweetly. “Yes,” Klaus replied, “Not that there is much to remove, is there?” he scooted to the edge of the bed.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Dorian purred, as Klaus pulled the robe down to pool at Dorian’s waist. Klaus unconsciously bit his lip at the sight of Dorian’s bare chest. Firm but soft-looking pectorals and soft pink nipples, with a light dusting of curly gold hair between breasts. “You like what you see so far? You know, you can touch me if you like,” Dorian whispered sensually.

Klaus paused for a moment, before unbuttoning his own pajama top. He’d considered forgoing the undershirt all together, but Dorian’s incessant nattering about peeling off the layers of his clothing made him choose otherwise. “Never really done this before. You can, too,” Klaus permitted. Dorian reached out to pull up Klaus’ undershirt. Klaus made no move to stop him.

Dorian’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh. _Oh my_ ,” the thief commented, admiring Klaus’ muscly chest. He took in the sight of dark nipples and hard muscle blanketed by dark hair. In awe of Klaus’ masculine beauty, Dorian wasted no time in pulling off Klaus’ pajama top, next. He snaked his hands back under Klaus’ undershirt, squeezing firm pecs and running his fingers through dark fluff. Klaus groaned at the sensation of a particularly hard squeeze.

“Sorry,” Dorian murmured. “It’s fine,” Klaus groaned, reaching out to touch the thief’s chest, giving Dorian’s plump pectorals a squeeze. The sound Dorian made caused Klaus’ trousers to become suddenly tighter. “Oohh, that feels nice,” Dorian sighed in pleasure, pulling off Klaus’ undershirt. Klaus untied Dorian’s robe, so that it fell to the floor. Dorian stepped out of it and tossed it onto the bed.

Klaus looked over Dorian’ physique. Dorian’s belly was flat, with gently carved abdominals. Klaus looked further, to see that Dorian wore red, lacy silken briefs. _Eroica red. Ha._ Dorian turned to let Klaus see his arse. _It’s safe to look this time_. _Mein Gott! Is this how Dorian feels?_ “Admit it. You like my arse,” Dorian tittered, before he turned back around and reached to pull off Klaus’ trousers. “Lift up, love.”

Reluctantly, Klaus lifted up his hips. Dorian pulled off Klaus’ trousers with an eager look in his eyes. “Ohhhh yes,” Dorian whimpered, as he stared at Klaus’ crotch. The only thing missing was drool coming down Dorian’s chin. “Pervert,” Klaus huffed half-heartedly. “White and black clothing do wonders for showing off… things…” Dorian rambled, blushing deeply, “Of course you’d have white underwear. But I expected boxers, not briefs. It’s quite a pleasant surprise.”

“I want to take them off. Can I?” the thief asked. “No,” Klaus blurted out autonomously, before he could stop himself. “Please, Klaus?” Dorian cooed. Klaus glared, but gestured to continue. Dorian bit his lip and pulled down Klaus’ underwear. “Oh my,” Dorian gasped. Klaus suddenly felt very self-conscious. Dorian, meanwhile, oohed and ahhed some more, admiring his beloved’s cock; “It’s just as marvelous as I had imagined! And it’s mauve, just like an orchid.” Klaus blushed deeply. “I want to touch you. May I? Oh Klaus, please?” Dorian murmured.

“I…” Klaus didn’t know what to say, but he nodded regardless. “I promise to be gentle, my love,” Dorian smiled, reaching out a gentle hand. Klaus shuddered at Dorian’s gentle touch, as the thief wrapped his slim fingers around Klaus’ twitching erection. Klaus nearly whimpered, pressing against Dorian’s hand. Never had he felt such a sensation before.

The only time he’d been touched like this when he was a teen, and he hadn’t been on board with it. After that, He’d tried it himself, a few times. It had only ever been out of need, especially at the end of a day of Dorian’s taunting. In the end, he’d had a few visits with a dominatrix named Elise, but it had never gone very far, because he’d spent a lot of his time with her talking. What what would Dorian say to that?

“Oh! It’s solid and long, just like your gun,” Dorian commented with a delighted giggle, reached his other hand lower, to give Klaus’ balls a gentle squeeze. Klaus bit his lip, half-swallowing a shaky moan. Dorian smiled warmly at Klaus, reassuring him. Oh, Klaus had _definitely_ never done anything this before, not even with Elise (whom was surprisingly gentle for her profession).

Dorian kissed Klaus gently, then moved to pull down his own underwear, next. Klaus stared in morbid (by his standards) curiosity at Dorian’s length. Klaus had never, ever, looked at another man’s… _well_. Now he was looking at one, and it was… pink-tipped and slender… but big. Not the size of Klaus’ dark and large length, but most certainly remarkable. Klaus licked his lips. Where had such a reaction come from? Dorian, under Klaus’ inquisitive stare, blushed. “I… may I?” Klaus asked. “You can touch me, you know,” Dorian reassured, face still red with sudden shyness.

Klaus stared some more, before finally placing one hand on Dorian’s hip to steady, and the other went to Dorian’s groin—but he stopped short. “ _Klaus_ … trouser snake is just a euphemism,” Dorian giggled. Klaus glared at Dorian, but finally placed his hand on the thief’s blossoming erection. Dorian emitted a shaky moan at Klaus’ touch, arching towards him. “Oh… oh Klaus, yes…!” Dorian whimpered, wrapping his hand back around Klaus’ cock to reciprocate. Klaus gasped as Dorian gave a squeeze.

With a loving look, Dorian looked Klaus in the eye as he gently stroked and squeezed. Klaus did his best to mirror Dorian’s movements. Pressed forehead-to-forehead, the newlyweds brought each other off in complete silence, save for their panting breaths. Dorian pressed his mouth to Klaus’, swallowing his beloved’s moans. Gently, Dorian coaxed Klaus to scoot up the bed, gently slipping his tongue past Klaus’ lips. Dorian pressed Klaus to lie down with his free hand. Klaus was nearly trembling now, whimpering and moaning softly in Dorian’s dexterous grasp.

Dorian’s kisses were another foreign sensation. Sure, there had been that time at the Iranian boarder, but it had been mostly rough smooching and some mild groping. Still, it had been enough to give Klaus an infuriatingly inconvenient hard-on. Thankfully, the boarder guards had interrupted them before Klaus could jump Dorian. Oh yes, that had been one of the rare instances where Klaus had had to fight off an overwhelming storm of desire for Dorian. Not just simple, controllable lust, but _uncontrollable_ desire. The worst had been when Dorian had pulled Klaus into the roman bath with him, pressing his warm, wet very naked body against Klaus. Klaus had panicked, trying to scurry out and hide his shameful erection, because he’d been so close to taking Dorian right then and there. Klaus had been so afraid of his own desire, that he’d actually _hurt_ Dorian instead of please him. That, and Klaus had not known of Dorian’s love, just yet.

Klaus had long since decided that sex was pointless without love behind it. Boring, even. The handful of women he’d been with had proved that well enough. He’d never understood why on Earth Dorian had wanted someone so horrible as Klaus for a lover, let alone a friend. But now, here they were, locked in an embrace that made Klaus tremble with overwhelming desire and passion. It had been so strange, the first time Klaus had felt this desire. He’d been afraid of Dorian, of himself. But now… Klaus could finally perhaps live with himself.

Boldly, Klaus pulled the thief into his lap. Dorian gasped at the sensation of flesh-to-flesh. Klaus kissed the lovely thief some more, pulling him up to the head of the bed. Dorian grinded his hips against Klaus’, coaxing a low moan from Klaus’ throat. “Mmm… That feels fantastic… but you know what would make it even better?” Dorian murmured in Klaus’ ear. “Ngh… What?” Klaus asked. “As much as I hate to separate, I think we should check the bedside table.” Klaus had noticed a box of condoms and a tube of what he’d assumed to be lubricant when he’d exited the bathroom, after his own shower. Klaus blushed once more, reaching across Dorian to grab the lubricant. “This?” Klaus offered.

“Oh yes, most certainly,” Dorian hummed, carefully taking the tube from Klaus. Dorian opened it and squeezed some into his palm, handing the tube back to Klaus, whom set it aside for later. Dorian warmed the gel between his hands, before spreading it onto Klaus’ aching erection, smoothing it up to the older man’s flat belly. Klaus scooped some of the gel from Dorian’s hands, mirroring Dorian’s actions, yet again—except he gave Dorian a squeeze. Dorian shuddered with delight. Dorian grinded his hips against Klaus’ once more, this time with Klaus curiously exploring Dorian’s back and arse with his hands.

“You really like my arse, don’t you?” Dorian purred in Klaus’ ear. Klaus’ face was now quite flushed, in that lovely shade of plum red. “Yes,” Klaus blurted out admittedly. “My love, do you want in me?” Dorian pressed. “I--- I’ve never… W-With another man...” Klaus stammered. _Klaus, stammering! My poor touch-starved beloved!_ Dorian gasped to himself. “It’s alright. In fact, I’m quite honored. Perhaps, later, if you feel like it--- and it is completely up to you--- would you like to try the other way too?”

“Yes,” Klaus said again. “Certain?” Dorian checked. Klaus nodded, his face still plum red. “ _Now_ , actually. I… cleaned up… _there_ , because I thought you’d want to,” Klaus told Dorian, swallowing nervously, “Take my virginity. I understand you might n-not like it, but there have been a f-few women… but none of them ever… did anything… _there_...” Dorian felt Klaus practically tremble with nervousness. “Don’t worry, my sweet, I will be very careful and gentle. You have nothing to fear,” Dorian reassured. “I am not afraid!” Klaus bit out frustratedly. It was a huge lie, of course. Because Klaus was so scared to hurt Dorian. He was a brute, a monster of a man, a--

“Of course not, my sweet. But you are nervous, aren’t you?” Dorian cooed sympathetically. “Yes,” Klaus sighed. Suddenly, he felt less horrible. _Slightly_. “Oh, my poor sweet Major. It’s alright. I promise to be so very gentle,” Dorian reassured him once more. “I know that, I just… it’s the first time… I’ve ever… with a man,” Klaus muttered, “And I also meant for my breath to be as sweet as yours, but--” Klaus reached across Dorian to grab a pack of cigarettes off the table. Klaus took one out, but before Klaus could even put it to his lips, Dorian pressed his mouth to Klaus’. Klaus emitted a near-squeak of surprise. Dorian took the cigarette and returned it to the pack. “I’ll do that whenever you need me to,” Dorian promised with a grin. Dorian then grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers, his mouth still eating at Klaus’.

Carefully, Dorian reached his hand under Klaus, using the other hand to spread Klaus’ arse cheeks. Klaus emitted a whimper as Dorian slid a finger in his arse, gently loosening. Klaus yelped when he felt Dorian press down on something.

Dorian pulled his hand away. “It’s alright, love, it’s just your prostate. Do you want me to stop?” he offered. Klaus shook his head. “No, I want this. I need to!” Klaus protested. “You do?” Dorian gawked. “I must know what is like. I’ve never done it before, as you know, and--- Ahh!”

“Sorry, my darling. Perhaps… There’s something I could do for you, to make it easier?” Dorian offered. Klaus nodded. Before he could ask what Dorian had in mind, Dorian slid down between Klaus’ powerful thighs. “What are you doing?” Klaus got no answer. Klaus raised an eyebrow, as Dorian’s face neared his wilted erection. “Dorian, don’t do that,” Klaus complained, right before Dorian gave it a lick. “It’s dir--- _Oh fuck_.”

“You bathed. Is it really, mmm,” Dorian gave the tip a kiss, “All that dirty?” Klaus merely grunted in response. “See, it’s fine. You like this, don’t you?” Dorian asked. Klaus nodded, biting his lip. He gasped as Dorian wrapped his lips around the tip. Klaus groaned as Dorian started sucking. Dorian slid his finger back into Klaus’ tightness, stretching as Dorian’s mouth slid down further on Klaus’ returning erection. _I will not touch Dorian, I will not touch him--_

“Don’t… want to hurt you,” Klaus whimpered. Dorian looked up at him, gently stroking his thigh. “Don’t worry, Klaus, you won’t,” Dorian murmured reassuringly, before taking Klaus back in his mouth. Klaus shuddered, with a low moan, as Dorian’s free hand cupped his scrotum, gently squeezing and stroking. Klaus was trembling again, but not from nervousness. Dorian started sucking harder and faster now, fingers working Klaus’ arse. _Mmm._ _He’s quite loose now. Perhaps it’s time to---_ Suddenly, Klaus emitted a choked cry. Hot saltiness filled Dorian’s mouth; he drank it all down, as Klaus thrusted into Dorian’s mouth, the older man moaning low in his throat. Dorian felt his cheeks grow warm at the sound of Klaus’ soft, yet surprisingly enthusiastic moans.

“Oops. It’s alright, love. We can just wait a bit, and then we can continue, I’m sure,” Dorian reassured Klaus, whom looked absolutely mortified. “I don’t mind at all. It’s our first time. You don’t have to last. I’m not going to give up on you just because you, ehh, misfired.” He immediately regretted his last comment, as Klaus looked even more distraught. “Sorry, that was the wrong thing to say, wasn’t it?” Dorian asked. Klaus nodded.

“I… While… We ‘wait’, I could… I want to… do that for you, too,” Klaus murmured. “Oh. _Oh_! Are you sure you---” Dorian started to ask, at a loss for words, before Klaus hissed out, “Yes, dammit! Of course I am.”

“Okay,” Dorian squeaked. Klaus pulled Dorian up to sit on his chest. “Ah, here, why don’t I…” Dorian coaxed Klaus to sit up more, so he wasn’t pinned under Dorian. “Get your arse over here,” Klaus commanded. “Yes, Sir, yes, sir,” Dorian agreed, bringing his lower half closer to Klaus’ face. Klaus put his hands on Dorian’s hips to steady him.

Klaus looked closer at the pinkened hardness mere centimeters from his face. Slowly, Klaus pressed his mouth to the tip, flicking out his tongue to taste. “Ohh,” Dorian whimpered. Klaus gave another experimental lick, eliciting a shiver from Dorian. Carefully, Klaus took Dorian’s cock in his mouth. He did his best to mirror Dorian’s movements, swirling his tongue around the tip. Dorian moaned. Klaus licked and sucked, taking Dorian further in his mouth. He moved one hand down to grip Dorian’s buttock, sliding a finger in.

Eventually, Dorian’s moans grew desperate, as Klaus felt himself harden again. “Unf… I don’t think you want me to come in your mouth yet, do you? Are you ready to--- _Ahh_ , if that’s what you mouth feels like, then what must your glorious arse feel like?! Ohhhhhhh this is fantastic, yesssssssss, _ohh_ … You really don’t have to swallow it if you don’t want to--” Dorian babbled, doing his best to hold back. “M’be I wan’ ‘ou ‘o,” Klaus admitted, muffled by Dorian’s hardness. “Mhn… I think I might--- Ohhhhh! Klaus, pleasssssse I can come in your mouth later, I--- Ahhh!”

Dorian’s hips bucked as he spilled white heat into Klaus’ mouth. Klaus drank as much as could, which was actually a lot for someone so unpracticed. Eventually, Dorian collapsed, falling to sit on Klaus’ chest. He slid back to lay across Klaus’ thighs. Klaus was surely laughing at him, at least on the inside. _He’s laughing at me, because he’s got the better of me, teasing with his magnificent mouth, bringing me off even though he’s quite shy about it. Naughty._

“Now we have to wait longer, unless you want to--- Ohhh, Klaus, nooooo…” Dorian whimpered, grinning, as Klaus spread Dorian’s legs. Klaus actually laughed. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some into his hands, warming it before reaching down to slide a finger back into Dorian’s arse. Dorian groaned, shuddering at the over-stimulation. “Change of plans?” Dorian chuckled. Klaus nodded again. “D-Don’t worry, you’ll get to have me later tonight,” Klaus promised Dorian.

Dorian sat up and scooted down to Klaus’ lap. “You’ll _love_ this,” the thief promised, spreading his arse cheeks with his own fingers. Klaus watched with wide eyes, filled with excited anticipation. Any other man, with _far_ less discipline, would be drooling by now, no doubt. “Do you want a condom for this? Because, I usually use one,” Dorian offered helpfully. “You… You aren’t diseased, are you?” Klaus choked, before he could push down the thought. “Goodness, no, silly! I just wanted to accommodate your tastes, my love,” Dorian giggled. “I’m sorry for suggesting such a thing,” Klaus winced. “Now, now, it’s alright. Old habits die hard,” Dorian cooed; “So, yes or no?” Klaus emitted a sigh of relief and shook his head. Taking that as an answer, Dorian lowered himself onto Klaus’s erection, eliciting a low groan from the other man. “It’s been so long. You feel sooooo good,” Dorian told Klaus.

“Oh?” Klaus asked, gently running his hands down Dorian’s back. “I haven’t let anyone do this _to_ me, not since my first time. Ohhh, if only you’d been the one to take my virginity. It’d be so romantic!” Dorian replied. “Why? I mean, why have you only done this,” Klaus gestured to Dorian’s current position, “Once?”

“Because,” Dorian moved Klaus’ hands to his hips, “It was awful. I was too young to appreciate something so profoundly different from anything else I’d ever done in my entire life. I hadn’t even touched myself before. You might even say I sold… my virginity.”

Klaus looked horrified. “What happened? How old were you, 16? Were you--- you---” Klaus started asking, before Dorian put a finger (a clean one) to Klaus’ lips. “I was… 13—well, about to be. I, ehh, wanted a painting. And he said he’d give to me if I did something for him.”

“13?! How old was he?!” Klaus gasped. “42…?” Dorian replied, as if unsure. “42?! Is that bastard still alive?!” Klaus growled. “No, he perished because someone gave him syphilis. Serves him right,” Dorian snorted. “I am glad he is not around to terrorize you anymore, but I almost wish he was, so I could strangle him myself!” Klaus hissed. “Ugh, you idiot!”

“Sorry to ruin the mood,” Dorian apologized, looking away. Klaus moved a hand up to cup Dorian’s face, gently forcing the thief to look at him. “Don’t you ever apologize for being raped!” Klaus snapped softly at him. “Klaus…” Dorian started, only for Klaus to silence him with a kiss. “I love you,” Klaus muttered, after he ended the kiss. “I don’t want you to ever feel guilty for _that_. Got it?”

Dorian nodded, smiling. _My hero._ “Good. Because it wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry I called you an idiot. It’s an old habit. It was completely unwarranted, this time,” Klaus told Dorian, stroking the thief’s smooth cheek. “Oh Klaus, you sweet man. I don’t deserve you,” Dorian sighed. “ _Nein_! _I_ do not deserve _you_ ,” Klaus retorted. “Oh,” Dorian gasped softly, “Darling, sweet lovi—Mpf!”

Klaus pressed his mouth to Dorian’s once more, to shut him up a second time. Slowly, Dorian rode Klaus’ hardness. Klaus groaned against Dorian’s sweet mouth, sliding his tongue in to taste. Dorian gasped softly, nibbling Klaus’ tongue. “Feels… N-Nice... Don’t want to hurt you,” Klaus murmured against Dorian’s lips. “I’m glad you’re—Oh!--- Enjoying yourself, my love! And-- _oh, my_!-- Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me!”

Dorian felt Klaus’ hands go to his hips, gripping firmly. He smiled at Klaus, whom stared back with a look of embarrassed arousal. So Dorian kissed him some more. Up and down, gently but rhythmically, Dorian rode Klaus, drawing gasps and choked moans from the older man. “Feels… good,” Klaus moaned, between gasps, “Think I---” Klaus felt a strong sensation take over his body suddenly. He squished Dorian’s shapely buttocks together, making for a tighter squeeze as he realized--- “Ahhhh, _Dorian_ …!” Klaus groaned, coming a second time.

Dorian smiled, riding Klaus as the older man filled Dorian’s arse with his seed. Soon, Klaus went limp under Dorian, breathing hard. “Did you enjoy that, my love?” Dorian hummed, sitting atop Klaus, gently kissing him on the forehead. Klaus grunted in agreement. “Do you need a drink of water, perhaps?” Klaus nodded. Dorian grabbed a towel he’d put on the bed to clean up with, and swiped the sticky mess from his arse. Dorian then went off to get some water for Klaus.

When Dorian returned, Klaus took the water with a word of thanks. “Hey, Klaus?” Dorian decided to ask. “Yes, Dorian?” Klaus responded between sips. “About your first… experience… do you mind me asking…? What was it like for you? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I was just wondering…”

Klaus clutched his glass tightly, causing Dorian to immediately regret asking. “Klaus, I’m sorry. If you don’t want talk about it---” Klaus put up a hand. “No, it’s okay. You told me about yours, so it’s only fair that I tell you about mine. I… umm… I was 15 when it happened. A girl of about 18 groped me at a Christmas party. I froze up and s-she kissed me. Conrad saw it, and he asked what she was doing. Hearing Herr Hinkel, I managed to gather my wits. _Sort of_. I… I umm… I hit her. My father saw me hit her and he yelled at me. I went up to my room and got ready for bed and went to sleep. I was too angry to deal with him. I avoided him for several days after that. He eventually approached me to say that he was going to take legal action. Apparently, Conrad had tried to tell him what had happened, and he hadn’t initially listened.

Unfortunately, she got a really light sentence. Her family moved away. Her parents were friends with my father, but that ended it. One day, her mother actually came to apologize to me for her daughter’s behavior. It took me a few years after that to be able to be anywhere near a girl. Once I did, I was in the military by then, and I was a lieutenant. I asked one of my fellow officers if he knew where I could go to safely satiate my desires. He sent me to some classy whore-house. I met the lady he sent me to, and I realized she was a dominatrix. Ha-ha-ha. _Asshole_. But joke’s on him, because she turned out to be really nice and understanding. I asked if she’d be willing to talk, because I didn’t want to take my problem to a counselor who might brush it off because ‘men can’t be raped or harassed’.

We talked a lot, and tried some stuff. She let me be in control, so I’d be comfortable. Her name is Elise. We met a couple of times after that, and… she helped me with my… ‘unhealthy’ desires… o-over… you.”

Dorian gawked. “You… is she a blonde, or…?” he questioned. Klaus nodded. “She said she wanted to meet you sometime. She said if we went a long time without seeing each other, she would assume that it would be because I’d made peace with you. You know, it took a lot of will power to get to the point where I could look at you and go, ‘It’s fine, he’s not going rape me.’ I… know you didn’t mean to hurt me, but it was really hard sometimes.”

“Oh Klaus, I’m sorry! I should have guessed why you panicked so much whenever I got… forceful… I’m such a terrible man!” Dorian moaned sadly. “Y-You didn’t know,” Klaus reassured him. “Well, still… such creepy behavior is not alright. I’m really sorry, love,” Dorian sighed. Klaus gave him a weak smile, one that made his heart flutter. “Sometime, I will take you to meet her,” Klaus said, kissing Dorian on the cheek. Dorian squeaked.

“Oh! Are you ready for round three?” Dorian teased Klaus. Klaus blushed; “Are _you_?” Klaus teased, “Because I am.” Dorian’s gaze went downwards. “Oh my, you are, aren’t you?” Dorian giggled. “Ahh, but you are not, are you?” Klaus grinned, despite his embarrassment. “I can fix that.”

Dorian giggled some more as Klaus pulled him close, covering Dorian in kisses. Dorian gasped softly as Klaus ran a hand down his chest, squeezing. Klaus bent his head down to taste, delighting Dorian further. Hot suction at his chest was enough to reawaken Dorian’s body, nerves tingling with pleasure.

“Klaus…” Dorian sighed happily, “You’re so sweet. So wonderful…” Klaus smiled at him. “I’d have to say that about you,” Klaus told Dorian; “And I hope you are ready, _liebling_. I assume you’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

“Oh, I most certainly have,” Dorian purred, his whole body filling with a warm happiness at being called ‘darling’ by Klaus. “I hope you are ready. I wouldn’t want to hurt you, love.” Dorian reached for the tube of lubricant. “Let me,” Klaus murmured, gently taking the tube. Dorian grinned. “Oh my!”

Klaus squeezed some lubricant out into his palm and set aside the bottle, clicking it shut. He warmed the gel between his hands like Dorian had, before he gently wrapped his gel-coated fingers around Dorian’s returning erection. The thief purred in delight, arching against Klaus’ hand.

Dorian reached a hand to Klaus’ arse, sliding a coated finger in. Klaus shuddered, before continuing to stroke Dorian’s hardness. “Does that feel good, love?” Dorian murmured, kissing Klaus’ cheek as he slowly slid a second digit in. Klaus nodded, shuddering as Dorian’s fingers grazed over his prostate. “Shall I add a third finger?” Dorian purred, licking a sensitive spot below Klaus’ ear. “Y-Yes,” Klaus moaned. Dorian obliged him, causing Klaus to shudder.

“D-Dorian…! I want you… t-to… _Oh_ …!” Klaus gasped out. “Yes, my sweet?” Dorian purred, nibbling at Klaus’ throat. “Do it, now, _p-please_ ,” Klaus pleaded, in a choked whisper. “Oh, such a polite gentleman. I most certainly will, lovely. How do you want to do this? On your side, your back, or on your belly? Maybe you want on top, hmm?” Dorian suggested.

“However you want to do it,” Klaus shuddered. “Then we will start with you on your belly, love. Let’s get you some pillows,” Dorian instructed gently. “Lift up, love,” Dorian commanded, as Klaus turned over onto his belly. He lifted up his hips to let Dorian slid a pillow underneath.

Dorian pressed kisses down Klaus’ neck and back, gently massaging Klaus’ arse. “Are you ready for me, Klaus?” Dorian purred in his ear. “Yes,” Klaus murmured. Dorian gently pried apart Klaus’ firm buttocks, carefully sliding in. “Let me know if it hurts, okay? We can stop at any time and try again later if you like,” Dorian requested. “M’kay,” Klaus grunted. His reply turned into a choked moan as Dorian started pushing in further. “I’ll only go in as far as you want, Klaus. It’s up to you, dear,” Dorian reassured. “T-There, t-that’s good,” Klaus soon told him. Dorian nodded.

“May I move?” Dorian asked. “Mhh-hmm,” Klaus shuddered. Slowly, Dorian started to rock his hips against Klaus’ arse. Klaus moaned. “Feels… good so far?” Dorian questioned between breaths. “J _-Ja_ ,” Klaus whimpered, pressing his arse against Dorian’s groin, “ _Mehr, bitte.._!” Dorian wasn’t too sure of the last time Klaus had seemed so vulnerable. It warmed his heart to know that Klaus trusted him that much.

Soon enough, Dorian had a gentle rhythm going with Klaus. “Klaus… would you… oh! Be comfortable lying on your back?” Dorian gasped out. Klaus merely groaned his agreement. Gently, Dorian slid out of him, so Klaus could turn over. Klaus shuddered as Dorian slid back in, once Klaus was on his back.

Klaus emitted a sudden gasp as Dorian started anew. Dorian smiled as Klaus wrapped his arms around him. “Dorian,” Klaus gasped out, “Dorian, please..!” Dorian pressed a kiss to Klaus throat. He brought up Klaus’ leg to his waist, moving to press a kiss there too. Klaus moaned as Dorian sucked at a sensitive sport on Klaus’ lower thigh. “Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet man?” Dorian purred. Klaus nodded, biting his lip.

“Moan for me, my dear. Don’t hold back on my account,” Dorian cooed. Klaus moaned and gasped, rocking his hips against Dorian. “F-Feels good…” Klaus whimpered. “Then you’ll love this,” Dorian purred, changing the angle to hit Klaus’ prostate. Klaus gasped. Then he moaned low in his throat as Dorian snaked a hand between them to stroke Klaus’ cock.

Klaus groaned; “Want to… get on top,” he admitted. “Well… Giddy-up,” Dorian giggled, helping Klaus get on top. Klaus gripped the headboard of the bed. Dorian moved his hands down to Klaus’ hips; “I’ve got you, Klaus,” he reassured, easing Klaus down. Klaus whimpered as Dorian slid back in him.

“Are you ready, my darling?” Dorian purred. Klaus nodded. Slowly, Klaus lowered himself all the way down. Dorian thrusted up, drawing a shaky moan from Klaus. Dorian pressed a kiss to Klaus’ throat. Klaus shuddered. Slowly, Klaus pulled himself up, before dropping back down onto Dorian. Dorian groaned, thrusting up again in response. Klaus bent down to kiss Dorian, moaning against Dorian’s sinfully soft mouth, “Please, Dorian… _mehr_.”

Dorian looked Klaus in the eye; “Are you certain, Klaus? I don’t want to hurt you, love,” he questioned. In response, Klaus shook his head. “I am more likely to hurt you just by sitting on your cock,” Klaus told Dorian, causing the thief to blush, “So please, Dorian. _Fuck me_.”

Dorian swallowed nervously, but he nodded and thrusted up harder, drawing a gasp from Klaus. _Oh no, I’m hurting him!_ Dorian worried. But as Klaus had asked, Dorian continued, rolling his hips. Klaus whimpered, gripping the headboard. _I should stop, he’s clearly in pain!_ But then Klaus rocked his hips, sending a jolt of pleasure up Dorian’s spine-- one that grew stronger as Klaus’ powerful muscles squeezed him.

Dorian moaned, moving a hand from Klaus’ hip to grip his cock. Klaus bit his lip to stifle his own moans as Dorian’s skilled hand worked his length, thumbing the tip. “Dorian--- mnnhhm! Ahh, fuck, that feels good,” Klaus groaned, as Dorian moved his hand lower to squeeze his testes. He fucked himself harder on Dorian, drawing a surprised yelp from the thief. That yelp quickly became a whimper of pleasure as Klaus squeezed his inner muscles tighter. Dorian angled his next rhrust to hit a bit differently. It must have hit where it was supposed to, because Klaus cried out in pleased shock.

“D-Do that again, Dorian!” Klaus choked out. Dorian gave Klaus his warmest smile and obeyed, drawing another gasp from Klaus. “Oh fuck--! Dorian, please...!” Klaus panted, pressing his mouth to Dorian’s throat. Dorian moved the hand that still gripped Klaus’ hip up to Klaus’ lower back. He stroked Klaus’ cock faster with his other hand, drawing a string of shuddering moans from Klaus’ throat. Dorian knew that Klaus was ready to come now, that it was going to happen, and it would no-doubt be beautiful.

Dorian stared into Klaus’ captivatingly intense peridot-green eyes and saw Klaus looking back at him. Klaus’ face was flush with that pretty, pretty plum-red, his thin (but very kissable, in Dorian’s opinion) lips were kiss-swollen, his dark feathered hair was sweat-slicked across his face, and that beautifully-carved broad chest of his heaved with building desire.

In that moment, Dorian knew he’d never seen Klaus look so vulnerable. Or so utterly, positively stunningly, breathtakingly, alluringly-- _gorgeous_ . Then Klaus _smiled_ at him. Oh, how Klaus could melt his heart further with that sweet, sweet oh-so-very rare smile.

Suddenly, Klaus shivered deliciously, throwing his head back, back arching. _Finally!_ Dorian watched with delight as Klaus shuddered and gasped through ecstasy, white heat splattering against his belly. Dorian emitted an ecstatic cry as he felt himself follow, coming between Klaus’ muscular buttocks that squeezed his cock.

 **Klaus** soon collapsed on top of Dorian, causing Dorian to emit a surprised squeak. “Sorry,” Klaus mumbled, panting hard. Dorian wrapped his arms around Klaus, hugging him tightly. Klaus felt Dorian press a kiss atop his head. In the midst of the afterglow, Klaus practically melted under the intimate gesture.

“Did you have fun?” Dorian murmured softly. “Ja,” Klaus grunted. “Do you want to do it again sometime?” Dorian asked. “ _Ja_ ,” Klaus repeated. “Are you sleepy, Klaus?” Dorian hummed, gently rubbing Klaus’ back. “Mmm-hmm,” Klaus vibrated. “Shall we get cleaned up, then?” Dorian chuckled, kissing Klaus atop his ‘raven feather’ hair again. “Nuh-uh,” Klaus stated. Dorian giggled, “Why not. Love?” Klaus barely lifted his head. “Too sleepy. Too comfy,” he answered.

“Well… perhaps we’ll clean up later. Sleep well, dear. I love you,” Dorian whispered softly. “G’night, D’rian… love you too…” Klaus murmured back, yawning. Slowly, the newlyweds drifted off to sleep together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Summary: 
> 
> Klaus and Dorian bath, then rendezvous in the bedroom. Klaus and Dorian touch each other to map each other's bodies, and to get adjusted. They get handsy with each other, with Dorian enthusiastically encouraging Klaus to touch him. Finally, they take turns orally pleasuring each other. Dorian lets Klaus take him first, and they talk about their past experiences, while Klaus broods over his own "monstrous" nature. They discuss Dorian being assaulted as kid by Lord Price, and then Klaus getting groped by a girl at a party. Klaus tells Dorian about Elise, the dominatrix he has unknowingly befriended. She taught Klaus some things and listened to his plight when nobody else (besides Conrad and dear old dad) would. Klaus says Elise wants to meet Dorian sometime. Dorian agrees and proceeds to prepare Klaus. Klaus gives Dorian the last vestiges of his virginity, resulting in a shattering climax, which includes Klaus giving Dorian a very rare and ( in Dorian's opinion) gorgeous smile. Klaus, exhausted, drifts off on top of his new husband. Dorian asks if he wants to get cleaned off. Klaus says no, because he’s “Sleepy. Too comfy.” Dorian laughs and tells him good night. They exchange words of love and drift off together.


End file.
